Watoga Emergency Services
(interior) |keywords = * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocCranberryWatogaEmergencyServicesLocation }} The Watoga Emergency Services is a building in the city of Watoga in Appalachia in 2102. Background Intended to be an automated solution for all the emergency needs of the people of Watoga, the Center was staffed entirely by robotic personnel, with a single human stationed there for maintenance. Although intended to offer 24/7 support for the needs of the city's citizens, the system was rife with malfunctions and the impersonal nature of the robots resulted in services described best as inhumane. The maintenance engineer was routinely swarmed by patients craving human interaction whenever he appeared, despite the incessant reminders coming over the PA.Watoga Emergency Services terminal entries To make matters worse, the system was rigged to ignore reports from outside the three districts of Watoga when it came to reporting fires. Perhaps the greatest issue with the system was the mandate that all medical reports had to be filed by the patient in need of medical help. This made it impossible for parents, spouses, or legal guardians to report emergencies, unless they brought the patient in themselves.Watoga Emergency Services terminal entries Layout Located across the street from the Watoga Civic Center, the Emergency Services building has a characteristic green color and contains the reception and waiting room. Further in on the ground floor lie the automated examination rooms. The upper floor contains the emergency report room with terminals theoretically allowing the citizens of Watoga to request assistance, as well as a secondary patient examination room on the western end and the emergency services server room on the southern side. The locked laboratory in the center contains the bodies of deceased Brotherhood soldiers and a power armor. The roof contains the location's steamer trunk as well as a power armor spawn at the southern edge. It also contains a helipad and offers a picturesque view of downtown Watoga. Notable loot * Supply list - Note, on Vivie Steinbeck's corpse in the lobby. * Incident record 5374 - Holotape, on counter near Chief. To the left after exiting the elevator. * Maintenance request form - Note, on the roof, on a slightly lower red platform due east. * Two potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** One on the first floor, under the desk to the left of the entrance. ** One on the second floor, after picking a locked (Picklock 2) door. * Two potential perk magazines: ** On a magazine rack in the waiting room directly opposite the elevator on the upper floor. ** On a desk in a room with many terminals on the upper floor. * Power armor chassis with T-series armor pieces - On the roof. * Mini nuke - On the roof, to the left of an industrial trunk. * Random power armor mod - On the roof, on a metal barrel to the left of the power armor station. * Various chem boxes in the area can be searched again using Pharma Farma, making this area good for gathering chems and stimpaks. Appearances The Watoga Emergency Services appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery Vivie Steinbeck.jpg|Supply list FO76 Incident Record 5374.png|Incident record 5374 References Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Cranberry Bog locations ru:Экстренные службы Ватоги zh:瓦托加急救服務